


《雨季将至》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's already 2020, omg time does fly……, written in 2017.1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 这里的背景设定是第二季最后那个晚上汉尼拔杀死了阿比盖尔之后麻醉了威尔，并且带他来到了那座海边别墅。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	1. dare

Here he comes.

1、  
威尔还未睁开眼睛的时候就明白自己正坐在移动的车内，他浅浅地闭了闭眼，眼前的画面才逐渐清晰起来，他看见眼前频繁挥舞的雨刮器不知疲倦，发出轻不可闻的嗫嚅：  
“雨很大吧。”

他没有得到任何回答，无论是来自驾车的人或窗外的雨，直到他逐渐恢复了正常的听觉，汽车的隔音良好，他捕捉到那些密集得毫无间隙的雨声，不觉得吵。他费劲地转头，却被酸软无力的四肢击倒，药效未过的绵软让他下意识警惕——他也的确应该警惕，看在他身边坐着汉尼拔的份上。

他又眨了眨眼睛确认那玻璃上时隐时现的面孔的确是熟悉的那一张，只是有些模糊，看不出神情。他的面孔，他再一次看不清了，威尔想。汉尼拔似乎有很多张面孔，这样想着的时候他说了出来，他说：我又看不清你的脸了。

这一次他听见了笑，像一个父亲笑孩子的天真。

“我了解你了。”

威尔发出了一声不服气的哼声:

“总有一天的，所有人都不过如此。”

车子最终停在了那座涯边的别墅，他们开了大约两天时间。汉尼拔在加油站便利店的速溶咖啡下不知疲倦。威尔只是窝在副驾驶座上吃了几块速食披萨和三明治。他对汉尼拔的存在产生了一种顽固但无用的抵抗。他坚决从收营员手中接过水瓶而并非从汉尼拔手中。威尔没有对汉尼拔说过一句话，没有问候也没有疑问。几天里他们唯一的一段对话简洁得可怕：

威尔能感受到汉尼拔对于整日的他的呆滞产生的不满。那天汉尼拔故作漫不经心的样子虚伪地试探：  
“你在想什么吗？”

而威尔用清醒而清晰的声音冷酷地拒绝了汉尼拔：  
“我在怀念过去的种种。”

他使用了“过去”“怀念”的字眼，他知道汉尼拔会因此而闭嘴，甚至——他并不确定，他会为威尔透露出来的恨意而感到难过。但他不会为此道歉，这该被视作一种正义，报复的快意，不至于咬牙切齿，却也能逼人保持清醒。他还是杀了她，阿比盖尔，看上去毫无同情，与其说女儿不如说工具，或者他本就不喜欢阿比盖尔，只是为了威尔才去喜欢。  
感人吗？  
一种用来讨好威尔却对自己毫无用处的东西，而她，活生生地被掌握在他人手中，至死也没有反抗过。她难道知道汉尼拔一些感人的地方吗？不会的，她彻底失败了。

记者是对的，他是个疯子，危险的疯子。而他不愿承认汉尼拔仅仅是抓住了一个弱点，就叫那么多人在身旁对他俯首称臣，只需要用不差的待遇来取代死亡。实际与饲养无意。人们产生一种幸运的希望，逐渐恢复傲慢而忘记了阶下囚的本质。天真的物品们的价值从此消失，变成他人的筹码。

阿拉娜，她总算坚强起来了。她总算明白了什么是欺骗。总得忘记从前的愚忠。她是无辜的，值得一个重新开始。大概会为威尔祷告，见鬼，她不会的，威尔想。威尔不知道等待自己的是什么。他并不心存侥幸，汉尼拔会放开他。他确定汉尼拔也是个无知的家伙，想不出更好的办法留住他，手段老套、单一、原始。想到这里他自己也不相信。

他自己呢，他抓着汉尼拔的弱点，并未无动于衷，却最终一无所获。

谁都没有彻底胜利。该死，怎么会存在这种东西？

“等着瞧吧。”

一个晚上他从噩梦里惊醒意识到自己依然在这座海涯边的别墅，他喘息着撩开额前的发。

噩梦并没有结束。

他醒来的时候大约凌晨一点，他清楚自己的生物钟，那是他无数个日日夜夜积累下来的经验。照理说噩梦并不是他所陌生的，他对鲜血与伤口已经习以为常。那种东西，一旦习惯，就同电脑屏幕上的数字代码没有区别，它们对你没有特殊的意义，是你在第一街区呼吸的一口空气北风吹到了第四街区，是你走过的一块地砖被另一个人踏过，是你曾经在参观点的一种菜被另一个人点到。

除此之外什么也没有。

但威尔认为他并没有养成对于它们的审美。他共情犯罪者的内心，说明他的天赋，不能真正说明他的能力如何。

他看见站在窗边的汉尼拔笔直的身影，那个轮廓是黑色的，边缘整齐，毫无棱角。毫无棱角，这是个假象，威尔讽刺地想。他被吓到了。被汉尼拔。

他只是站在威尔房间的落地窗边，厚重的深红色的窗帘带给人奢侈和腐朽的味道，仿佛用手轻轻拂过也能将它们本就腐朽的内里撕碎。窗帘留着一条缝隙，大约五厘米，威尔粗略地估计。

汉尼拔站在哪儿干什么。威尔没兴趣知道，这是他此时此刻内心的唯一想法，那一瞬间的疲惫。他不想玩这样的游戏了，再也不想了。让他睡过去吧，哪怕在汉尼拔的身边。他不在乎谁在他身边也不在乎谁不在他身边。

汉尼拔是背对着他的，透过那五厘米的微光，看窗外。听着海风吧，听着来来回回的潮汐，想它们带走了什么留下了什么。

他翻了个身，抱紧了一小团被子。试图让自己继续睡过去。他的确什么也不记得了，睡眠治愈了一切。再一次醒来时窗帘是全开着的，浅色的清晨的阳光让他感到轻松。

他告诉自己，梦与生活并无二异。

早餐依旧是平和的。接下来的一整天，都是平和的。  
就这样吧，就这样吧，接下来的三天，每晚威尔入睡前都这么告诉自己。他与汉尼拔没有任何对话，也没有任何肢体接触。

可是，威尔也无比清晰地告诉自己，可是，这样，你又打算如何？天平永远需要其中的一方来打破平衡，或者，天平永远需要被打破。威尔知道平衡不会是永远的，也知道平静，平静也不是永远的。

时间呢，爱与恨，爱与恨呢？

他不可能永远坐以待毙，上帝也无法给他如此大的权力。汉尼拔那天外出一整天，直到他自己解决晚饭，把沾了肉汁的脏盘子放进水槽里的时候，汉尼拔才打开大门。如果不是汉尼拔收起沾满雨水的雨伞的声音，威尔甚至不知道外面下雨了。噢，下雨了，威尔心想，他先走到厨房的窗边将百叶窗拉开，雨并不大，是这个季节该有的柔软的雨。他靠得玻璃很近，近得仿佛听见大海那宏大的波涛声。回到水槽边他发现汉尼拔在清洗盘子。

他走过去按住了汉尼拔的手，汉尼拔停下来看着他。可威尔没打算说话，他只想自己完成——那是他用的盘子。但是汉尼拔看着他，并且没有把手拿开的意思。威尔勾了勾嘴角，不，他不说话。他讶异自己这一刻的行为多么像是在赌气。

现在，他感觉到汉尼拔在靠近他。

他是低下头来吻他的，低下头，这比他吻他更占据威尔的头脑。他缓慢地但是流畅地低头吻住威尔。没有深入，只有呼吸与心跳还在继续，太自然了，威尔想。汉尼拔闭着眼睛，这令威尔犹豫。  
威尔最终没有闭上眼睛，他等到汉尼拔离开。

威尔没有错过汉尼拔离开的背影，已经脱下了大衣的汉尼拔穿着一件白色的衬衫与一件深蓝色的带金色线条的西装背心，他的腰线很迷人，威尔想到了毒蛇。他摇了摇头将这个念头从大脑里挥去，转身发现水龙头一直开着，水流得过于平静。

当晚他坐在二楼的沙发上翻阅几本西班牙诗人的诗集，那是他昨天才建立起的爱好。他陷在沙发里希望自己舒适一些，舒适得几乎怠惰。这些书在这座房子里待了太久，但汉尼拔趁着雨季到来前最后的阳光还没有消失，已经将它们重新清理和休整。它们带着古老的油墨味还混着一股草药味，混着一点阳光和海盐的味道，神奇的配料使得这些字迹在温和的白光下也能清晰被辨认出来。

忽然，他听见汉尼拔的脚步声了。这个时候他本应该开始弹钢琴了，威尔想。他紧张起来，汉尼拔正沿着楼梯走上来，无法阻挡脚步声，也无法阻挡脚步声传入耳朵。这种坚定不移的强势令威尔皱起眉头。他将目光转向楼梯口，等待。

他等到的却是一阵钢琴声。是巴赫。

威尔，威尔，他笑自己。你在回想那个吻对吗？他深深吸了一口气，一种木头的香味，这让人平静，并非没有道理。他合上书起身，这过分舒适的沙发挽留他，他轻轻拍了拍，像是要拍去灰尘。他一步一步走下楼梯，楼梯很窄坡度却很大，这使得登上来还是走下去的时候都像是通过一条秘径，另一个世界，需要小心翼翼。

汉尼拔就坐在钢琴前，他在修改琴谱，威尔扯了嘴角嘲笑汉尼拔的骄傲，没有人比他更了解汉尼拔。他走近，汉尼拔停顿了一下，依旧低着头，他握笔很有力道，可常写出来的却叫人不百分百信任。威尔问自己：你会相信，或者有一天，完全相信汉尼拔吗？

那不可能发生，他不需要思考，答案自然而然浮现。汉尼拔看似与人交往，实则孤立自己，拒人于千里之外。威尔也是同样，只是相对更适应大多数人在过的生活。威尔的适应力很强，他不由自主地模仿，模仿里面带着融合。

“威尔，正好，我有事和你说。”汉尼拔先开了口，一旁落地的台灯的昏黄的光在汉尼拔脸上打下了阴影，明明暗暗间威尔再一次看不清了。

“明天晚上，我们会有一位客人。”汉尼拔说着谈了几个音，手指轻快里是婉转的狡猾，那几个音在两人所隔的距离里荡了一圈很快消失。

“没有时间，没有名称。”威尔吃了一惊，但他努力不露声色。他不明白汉尼拔究竟要做什么。

也许是汉尼拔菜单上的其中一个不幸的人，受邀忐忑不安困惑不已；也许是熟人…杰克？阿拉娜？；也许，只是汉尼拔新的朋友圈中一位权贵人物，受邀欢欣鼓舞…

威尔耸了耸肩转身打算离开。汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛叫住他：“你刚才找我是什么事情？”汉尼拔并不打算放过威尔。

威尔笑了笑，“我想来问问明晚我们是不是有个客人。”

“不是因为在厨房里发生的事情吗？我以为，我们有很多可以说。”

威尔干笑了两声，他到底要做什么？他忽然涌起一股恨意，一种被愚弄的恨意，但他对汉尼拔依旧是嘲笑，这是他可以保留的东西。嘲笑他现在劣质的品味，嘲笑他的钢琴他的烟草他的小刀他的麻醉。

他唯独不能嘲笑汉尼拔的过去，汉尼拔的过去里，他做过太多事情，留下了太多从前的自己。他现在失去了这一份平静，失去了隔开汉尼拔的喉咙的冷静，失去了看着汉尼拔的鲜血喷射出血管的冷静，失去了说“我赢了”的冷静。

他站在那儿，随意地找到一面墙，就能看见他曾经在汉尼拔家中留下的鲜血，温热咸腥的血给人绝望，证明着无可挽回的生命。

他把这场景在脑中来回地重复很多遍，再默念了一遍汉尼拔所说，然后得到了一种一瞬间的短暂的勇气，他头也不回地告诉汉尼拔：“一个清洁剂味的吻并不值得我去回味。”

噢威尔，你只是不能承认。

你记得那晚的梦吗？——

part.I end


	2. play

汉尼拔每日清晨去不远的超市采购食材，有时候也会直接去农场，只间隔了几条马路。那时候他总穿一身运动休闲服出去，让人以为是一个单亲父亲早起为孩子准备早餐。他来回的时间不长也不短，这让威尔也做不了什么大事。像个刻意的巧合，对威尔来说并不难理解；汉尼拔想看看他的反应，会逃跑……还是变得乖顺。威尔只是按兵不动，他也在思考对策。汉尼拔的圈养并不是一个好兆头。而威尔拥有足够好的共情能力，也拥有足够多的对汉尼拔的了解。他很快发现了这点。

“我回不去。”  
他在餐桌上一语道破。可惜了那晚的烤鹌鹑和鲜榨的果汁，滴在被切开的肉片上的柠檬汁散发着淡淡的酸味。威尔无意识地吸了吸鼻子。如果可以的话，他还想嘲笑汉尼拔不如从前的生活品味，但他说不出来，他不知道还有什么可说。

他的确回不去了，汉尼拔没有伤害他。唯一能证明他不是自愿跟随汉尼拔离开的麻醉针孔现在也不知所踪。在人们看来，他不能完好无损地回去，至少要失去一瓣耳朵，一只手，或者一条腿。他自己倒想着失明罢，再也不用看见汉尼拔那张永远波澜不惊的脸。

这感觉真真实实是被一切抛弃了。在四肢健全的状况下竟然走投无路，奇异的好笑。他不禁在脑中设想了这个情景。他逃了出去，乘坐公共汽车回到了FBI分部的大楼下。他被告知杰克仍然在医院，阿拉娜也是，她也许会落下骨头的残疾。而他完好无损，再一次被拘捕，没有人相信他结结巴巴的辩解，他们只会拿枪对着你，仿佛害怕你似的。对，这是最好笑的片段，他们装出害怕你的样子。  
“把手举起来！”  
那帮家伙这么喊。

然后威尔会在监视下站在取证室的垫子上，一件一件脱下衣服，被人掏出钱包一类的东西，他们数着里面有多少美元，看一看里面放着谁的照片，竟然还告知威尔连他自己也不太清楚的金额数目，精确到美分的。没有证人，律师大概算个中立的帮手。

威尔没有辱骂汉尼拔，他一如往常地生活。洗漱、吃饭、阅读，听汉尼拔弹琴，晒太阳，泡茶或者咖啡。  
陷入一种两难的境地。汉尼拔看他的眼神总有些深意，危险却又存在诱惑。他该离开，这不是他应该久留的地方，否则那些本性反抗的火苗也会被掐灭。离开之后去哪儿呢？永远离开。不去找任何人。杰克和阿拉娜呢？汉尼拔一定会继续作案。

他开始有意无意地加以试探，汉尼拔却对此颇为满意，眯起眼睛像狡猾的饿狼看着陷阱中挣扎的猎物，饱餐一顿前的即兴表演。上帝不曾对弱者的尊严给予保护。汉尼拔的满意并不会满足威尔，他真是厌倦了一模一样的游戏方式。

“到此为止吧，汉尼拔。”  
他走过去握住了汉尼拔弹琴的手，琴声戛然而止。  
“送我回去。”  
他直截了当地提出这个要求。

威尔记得汉尼拔脸上难以置信的表情，带着变态的愉悦与好奇，仿佛就要说出口：“哦是吗，好的。”这不仅仅与汉尼拔所想的有出入，与威尔的预料也不相同。但令威尔庆幸的是，与他所预料的结局是相同的。他驾车驶回巴尔的摩。威尔自己去找到杰克的办公楼。杰克脖子上缠着纱布，他依旧很威严，看上去有一种不动声色的机警。

威尔敲门，动作自然，行云流水，正像他希望的。他推门走进办公室，杰克仅仅只是瞥了一眼，就开口问：

“为什么现在才回来？”  
威尔没有回答。  
“为什么回来？”  
威尔没有回答。  
“汉尼拔呢？”  
威尔没有回答。

相对无言。杰克沉默片刻终于起身，来回在屋内踱步，一边上下打量威尔。  
“我的脖子里插了块玻璃……阿拉娜伤势未愈，也许会终生残疾……阿比盖尔当场死亡……”他一板一眼却实际饱含情感，他做出疑惑的样子快步走到威尔身边：  
“为什么你没有一点伤痕呢？”

这一次威尔回答得很快：  
“因为我没有蠢到在自己身上试刀。”

杰克听罢，停顿一秒后哈哈大笑。威尔也笑了，但笑得很浅，只是抿嘴。这是只有他和杰克之间存在的关系，这种默契与信任是最普通的，也许可以说是最坚固的，最单纯的。最正常的。  
平静的结局，会好起来的，威尔告诉自己。

可他醒了。

当他醒来的时候，他陷入了前所未有的无助，允许自己放任的几分钟里他像个自私的孩子，涌出了痛恨的情绪。无助与脆弱往往伴随着痛恨，这种原始的情绪需要上好的佐料。他攥紧了被子无力地固执地撕扯。  
他能清晰地回忆起和杰克阿拉娜在一起的最后一次谈话，在杰克的办公室里。

他费尽心思布置了一张绝妙的精致的网，利用自己为诱饵，那样残忍与坚定。他告诉阿拉娜，能战胜汉尼拔的方式，是让他，他，同样抛弃道德的束缚，以黑暗对黑暗。  
“你怎么确定你不会陷进去，威尔……这个问题并不是我第一次问了。”

威尔的语气是如此的平静，以至于让一旁的杰克也脊背一凉。  
“既然你不是第一次问，那么就该知道答案。”

威尔接着抛出一个事实：“我们不够彻底。”

杰克松开了一直交握着的十指，他拍了拍桌子站起身来，他走到威尔的身边，像是与威尔站在同一队伍。  
“你想要我们怎么做？”

威尔低下头深呼吸，吐息的声音很重：  
“我请你们做唯一一件事情，我想也是最难的一件事情，就是在我回来的时候，相信我。”

晚上五点三十分的时候汉尼拔敲响了威尔房间的门，威尔正握着钢笔努力地想写点什么出来。他想让那位客人，无论如何也好，帮他带一些什么信息出去。这个招数最早他是在新闻上看到的，聊胜于无，他需要这个。汉尼拔没有进门，那敲门声却依旧让威尔最终放弃，他挤出墨水将几个字母弄得乱七八糟，把纸揉成一团放在一边。

他让威尔去酒窖拿一瓶酒，多少年的，威尔忘记了。

他慢吞吞地顺着狭小的口子往地下室走，门是那么小，透进来的光如此有限，他不停地回头张望，生怕那扇门被关上。

随手拿了一瓶上来，威尔知道那位客人已经到了。他捕捉到了一丝完全不属于这栋房子的气味。那个气味是独特的，是不幸与廉价共同发酵的妥协的产物，这样的配料却使得拥有者独具勇气与免除伤害的筹码。她过于中立而可以被多方利用。  
他走向餐桌，汉尼拔已经将一切都布置妥善，客人已经在汉尼拔右手边就坐，左边的位子是留给威尔的。他走过去坦然地将酒瓶递给汉尼拔，汉尼拔打开它为客人倒上了半杯，红色的酒液微微晃动最终趋于平静。威尔落座之前低了低头像那位客人致意：  
“劳斯小姐，很久不见。”

记者笑得灿烂，表情在威尔看来有些扭曲，威尔猜测汉尼拔是抓住了她什么把柄才哄骗她来参加这次晚餐的。她看上去没有变，廉价的香水味和一半奉承一半骄傲的神情。她今天显得比以往更加有冒险精神，坦然地接受了汉尼拔奉上来的肉食。

那是香煎小猪排淋了调味汁，汉尼拔还炖了鱼羹，配一些简单的蔬菜沙拉。简单的菜式多少缓解了来者的紧张，威尔特意去关注了记者的动作，握着刀的手轻幅度的摆动，叉子在盘子上移动的轨迹，咀嚼时候的嘴角。记者化了妆，眼睛依旧显出疲惫，看样子有几天没好好睡觉。  
对于劳斯的过度关注是他没有注意到汉尼拔和当晚菜式的味道如何。他不在乎。

这一顿饭得有一些高潮，让它平平淡淡结束实在是暴殄天物。所以他问记者：  
“是否要问一些问题作为明早新闻的材料？”

记者被鱼羹烫了口，她快速地瞥了一眼汉尼拔，然后看向威尔，笑了笑：  
“不，呃，汉尼拔先生事先告知了我，他说你不喜欢那样。”

威尔一惊，他咽下了嘴里一口食物，他不记得他塞进去的是一块猪肉还是什么了。他思考两秒，决定不去理会，自顾自地回应：  
“也的确，你可以自己编出来，并不需要我们亲自来说。”

话音落下，汉尼拔颇有深意地看了威尔一眼。

之后汉尼拔将盘子换下，他朝门伸出摊开的手，示意威尔送客。威尔握上门把手的时候被尖锐的冰凉惊到，他向下推动把手，拖延的喀嚓声，将门稍稍推开一些风就钻了进来，猛烈得惊人，威尔无法解释为何雨季的风如此凌人。  
这时候他的手忽然被攥住了，记者的双手紧紧地攥住威尔的另一只手，指甲留下了印记。她将威尔握着的手指一根一根掰开来，威尔终于知晓了他对记者的本能感觉，他排斥她。他固执地握紧了拳头，但他发现记者试图交给他的东西不是别的，是一把钥匙。

他知道这把钥匙。这是这栋房子的，属于汉尼拔的。记者凑在他耳边轻声地快速地说道：  
“逃出来。”

然后她自己拉开了门，像是从窄小的间隙里钻了出去似的，气流马上将门关住了，并且发出了粗鲁的声音。与此同时威尔的背后也感觉到一阵风，顺着他的衣服下摆和袖口钻进去的。他转过身来，汉尼拔不在。厨房里有水声。他手里握着钥匙。  
他错了，这把钥匙不属于汉尼拔。  
这把钥匙新得多，它是崭新的，还发出金属的光泽，在昏黄的灯光下依然闪着银白的光。

威尔踏着楼梯回到了房间，他打开灯，走到窗边拉开了窗，气压很低，大块的乌云推挤在那儿，层层叠叠格外厚重，天边仍然残留着些许微光，只是相比太过黯淡。威尔想着半夜就会下暴雨，雨季就真正地来临了。大雨会冲刷掉一切东西，而这场雨也足够冷，冰锋能见血，生生地要割开皮肉来。  
恍惚间他又闻到了晚餐的鱼羹的味道，还有沙拉边放着的一小支薄荷。

他坐在椅子上，靠着椅背，找到一个尽量舒适的姿势，然后闭上眼睛。他要逃出去，当然要。他会在午夜之前行动。时钟的声音一直回旋在耳边，逐渐地威尔的大脑放空，仿佛一片旷野，只有那时钟的声音有条不紊地响着。一下、两下、三下、四下，一直到六十下，下一个六十，再下一个，永远没有止境。

十一点的时候威尔走下了楼梯，他被黑暗包围着，任何一点动静在黑暗里也太明显。他凭借着他的记忆穿过客厅与餐厅，双手拂过沙发扶手上狮子的雕刻，踏过柔软的地毯，尽管他曾用荆棘来比喻它的触感。  
他来到了门前。他用钥匙打开了汉尼拔一直锁着的门。然后推门出去，走出门依旧是黑暗，但远处有点点灯光，威尔看不清灯光，很模糊。他想刚想眨眨眼睛，一滴豆大的液滴就砸在了他的额头上。  
他一松手，门被风关上。

下一刻，威尔开始没命地奔跑。向着那远方的灯光。  
他这才发现，他看不清那灯光是因为他的眼眶已经盈满泪水。

partII end

午夜十二点的时候这座海涯边的小镇下起了几年来最大的一场暴雨，海潮与暴雨冲刷着它，无论是污浊还是鲜亮，无论是悲哀还是喜悦，一视同仁。这是造物主的恩赐和审判，利剑悬在空中，谁也无法抬起头来。


	3. end

威尔是被温斯顿弄醒的，已经日上三竿。那个毛茸茸的大家伙爬上了他的床，它不太习惯这个临时的公寓，威尔笑着耐心地安慰温斯顿，说着什么，你很快就会和你的朋友们团聚的。然后他起身烧水，向南的厨房光照充足，威尔眨了眨眼睛努力适应阳光。他倒了狗粮出来，端着碟子放在温斯顿面前，温斯顿埋首狼吞虎咽。

威尔本该起身，但他注意到鞋柜底下有什么东西在反光。  
他伸手去拿了起来，一把钥匙，银白色的。他想，是他逃出来的那个雨夜带出来的。搬家时一不注意掉在了柜子底下。

但不是的。威尔很快发现。这不是那一把钥匙，不是记者的。

这是一把旧钥匙。


End file.
